The FourTris of high school
by Ultimate Australian Fan Girl
Summary: Basically high school for Tris and Four who find themselves falling for each other. With the charters from the amazing book and the drama of modern high school, I'm sure you will all enjoy and relate to this thrilling Fan Fiction. Just be aware though, the school will be in the style of an Australian school but ill adds American things as well (lockers and other things of course)
1. Chapter 1

I sigh when I wake realising my alarm will sound in 40 seconds. I count down slapping it before an eighth of second pasts. I whip my legs from my bed, stumbling forward before hitting my head in my dresser just enough to make me slightly dizzy for a moment.

When I remember the reason for setting my alarm clock I smile to myself. Remembering I'm starting my first day of year 12. The thought brings a smile to my face. Remembering I get to see all my friends _together_ at our table forces my smile to my eyes.

I stride out of my room and into my shower. The rushing warm water clears my mind and wakes me up. When I step out, the coldness of the exhaust fan in the ceiling sends a shiver up my spine. I quickly dry my shoulder length hair, before stepping out the bathroom, where I'm greeted by my dopy carefree brother. Caleb.

"Morning, Beatrice." He yawns, adding in a slight smile.

"Good morning gorgeous" I say, bowing.

His never seemed called me by the nickname 'Tris' which was given to me by best friend Tobias. Though, most people call him 'Four'. Mainly because when we were kids his mum would spike his hare with four spikes, but also because he thinks it make his sound _tough_ as he likes to say.

I walk through my lounge room. I stop at the window next to the sofa waving goodbye to mum. She gives me a kind nod then accelerates forward down our street. I continue to the kitchen.

I make scrambled eggs for Caleb and me. His favourite, as I remember. As he stuffs the last of his eggs in his mouth someone knock at the door. My friends never knock. I eye him before running to the door just making it there first. I give him a friendly elbow in his ribs as I proceed to turn the door knob.

"Good Morning Ca- Oh hey Tris." Susan's smile brightens her facial features. I see Caleb in the corner of my eye smile with pleasure of the sight of her.

"Hey, Susan. Sorry but, Caleb's actually doing his hair and makeup, I'm sure he'll be finished soon though."

She giggles. When Caleb wakes up from his day dream, he pushes me out the way and stands with an awkward smile. "Thanks Beatrice, always a pleasure." He says annoyed.

I walk to my room collecting my bag hearing Caleb's car starts and leave as I walk out my room. Just as I step out the front door and lock it, a brand new black Jeep purrs down my street and stops at the front of my house. Curiosity makes my brain swell, but before I think of any think reasonable I'm greeted by a marvelous pair of deep blue eyes. It's Tobias with a massive grin on his face showing his perfect teeth and speading to his wondrous eyes.

Before a word slips either of our lips two heads pop of the sun roof and exclaim.

"Guess who got a new ride Trissy!?" Uriah's voice screams probably waking the whole street. "Toby did!"

"Yeah, Four got a Four Wheel Drive! Pun intended" Zeke's face lights up at his dumb found joke.

"Oh the irony Zeke," his eyes tilt towards him "probably one of your bests, isn't that sad."

"Oh shut up. You were all thinking of it, I just happen to say it." Zeke retorts

"There's probably a reason none of us said it" I say as I climb in the shot gun seat.

Laughs surrounds me in the car. The smell of new leather lightly burns my nostrils as I hear the click of my seat belt.

"She's a beaut" Uriah smiles as I nod agreeing with him "Not you Tris, this outstanding car." He laughs.

"Hey, Tris is a beaut too. Just not, well, this beaut" Tobias says breathing in his new car.

"You probably both offended her…" Zeke points out the obvious while tapping the back of their heads.

Tobias laughs "Aww, Trissy you know we love you" he uses his baby voice as he puts his keys in the ignition.

"Shut up and just drive, you not making this any better." I giggle as I playfully punch him in his arm.

When we arrive at school, Tobias and I lean against this car as Uriah and Zeke argue about whose faster, before racing to the oval and joining in a game of rugby league.

"I missed you" I whisper as Tobias' eyes meet mine and they stay there as our fingers intertwine.

"Those 14 hours must have been terrible" a smile twitches on his lips "plus I was planning on coming earlier but Zeke and Uriah called me last night and asked for a ride in the morning." His eye brow twitches and he looks up before meeting my gaze again. "So when I woke up, well, when mum got me up at 5, I realised they would flip when they saw the Jeep, so I left 2 hours earlier. But you know girls. They take forever to get ready. So I was late for my favourite girl" he says this as he kisses my forehead.

I gaze into his eyes for a moment before responding "Your life is tough Tobias" Sarcasm smothering my voice "Id offer to take you place but I don't think I could handle it" I smile as he eyes brighten.

He kisses my forehead once more as he pulls my waist closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I'd like to clear the air with the fact Tris and Four aren't dating yet. They are best friends falling for each other. To be one hundred honest I want to get them together quickly but I don't want to rush it (suggestions?). Basically I'm excited to write some teenage drama. **

**Alright enjoy!**

As I walk through my school doors my eye catches the notice board. I walk over with Tobias wide eyed. The MMA club sign up form. Tobias grin grows and his shoulders bounce as he laughs. I tighten my eyes and sigh. "You promised" Tobias says as Uri and Zeke catch up.

Last year I made the dumbest bet with Four; I bet him I could catch a grape in my mouth. If I did he said I could drive his motorbike (which later broke because he let Zeke ride it), and if I didn't I have to sign up to MMA club with him, Zeke and Uri. "That stupid grape" I say frowning. Why would I bet on a damn' grape? "I wasn't serious Tobias, do I really ha-" he gives me the cutest puppy dog eyes.

As Christina and Will approach they see my worried face and instant curiosity sweeps all the emotion that once occupied them, making it the most dominate emotion.

"I'll let you off the hook," his eyes fill with absolute joy; _I know it's going to be bad _"if, you wear a dress to school tomorrow." The five bursts into laughter. I'm slightly thankful Lynn isn't here. My pen clicks and I sign my name with Tobias' and grin "Just so I can kick your ass." I say poking my tongue out.

"Don't worry, I won't you let you get as good as me." He says winking.

"Guess you won't be very good Tris, I kick his ass every day." Zeke hits him over the head with a back hand and sprints drown the hall. Tobias fly's down the hall as we burst into laughter.

First period I have science, my lab partner is Tobias, giving us the excuse to hangout after school when ever. We've been lab partners since the beginning of high school so it's nothing new to our parents. Second period I have gym with Uri, Will and Lynn.

At lunch the boys head to the oval and play football. And Christina and I head to the tuck shop.

She nudges me in the stomach and looks at me like she knows something I don't. She raises her eyebrows _up_ and _down_ repeatedly until I finally ask

"What?" I question raising an eyebrow, but she continues. "Seriously, I have no idea why you're doing that?"

"Oh come on Tris," her eyebrows almost fall off her face. _I had no idea they could go that high, _I think to myself. "You and Four are totally dating!" She almost screams.

"Shhh, no we aren't we are just friends, like always." I lie, Tobias and I have always been close, but it's different now. I had no idea we could get any closer.

"Well, you two flirt and we all notice it," she pauses and smiles "Uri, Will, Lynn and Zeke already are betting on when you'll admit it." This makes us giggle, of course they would.

We gather our lunch and walk to our table, now occupied by all my friends; Uri, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Zeke and _Tobias_. Thinking his name forces me to smile. I sit next to Tobias and whisper in his ear everything Christina told me. He Laughs and asks me to hang out at his place this afternoon, and as always I agree.

Tobias' dad, Marcus Eaton, owns an extremely big electrical company. His wife, Tobias' mother, Evelyn Eaton, works at the front desk of the building, making Tobias family very wealthy. But along with that they are out of town an awful lot, and Four only hangout with me when they aren't home. He hasn't always, only since the start of high school. It does exactly bother me, but it makes me awfully curious as to why.

My parent however work at different offices, my dad is the boss of a mining company. But my mum works for a magazine company as a writer, she also writes little novels here and there, but none are currently published.

Fourth period I have English and last I have Math of which I accompanied but Christina in both and Zeke in just English.

**XXXXX**

As I walk down the hall to my locker Uriah joins me, "You and Four, hey?" he pats me on the back and I sigh.

"Nope, Christina lied you." I open my locker and grab my bag, dropping everything on the ground. "Damn it" Uri and I organize my things into 'stays in locker' and 'comes home with me.'

"So anyway, would you and Tobias go on a double date with me? I finally asked Marlene and she actually agreed." His face lights up at his memory.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't dating, so why not go with Zeke and Shauna?" I feel so dumb by even suggesting it, but it's all I can think of.

"Zeke will embarrass me. No worries, I'll ask Christina and Will."

As I walk past the notice board on the way out I check the names on the MMA sign-up sheet, I forget the names I don't know and read;

_Beatrice_

_Tobias_

_Zeke_

_Uriah_

_Peter _

_Al_

"Peter!" I almost yell. "And Al?" I say in frustration.

"Don't worry I'll teach you to smash them" I stare into his blue eyes as he puts his arm around my waist, I smile lost in his amazing facial features as we walk out the school doors towards his solid black Jeep.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to post as often as I can, so there's no a massive cliff hangers.**

**Alright Enjoy!**

We sit on his bed and finish our science homework with an hour.

"I think we should talk Tris" he says rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little nervous. "Things are changing between us and I think we should address them." He tries to smile.

"I agree, but seriously don't look so nervous." I say throwing a pillow at him. I meet his gaze and we both smile. It becomes awkward and I relies this is Tobias. I have to say it, before him. _I am brave, I have to say it. I am brave, I have to say it._ "I like you more than a friend." I say shrugging.

His eye brows pull together and he laughs, "Really? You like me? Me?" he trails off and I worry. What if he doesn't feel the same way? We spend 4 weeks of the holidays together almost every day. We definitely flirted. Or was it just me? _Crap! _I think. "I like you too Tris, a lot actually," he trails off and he looks down to his bed. "Um, and I want to adventure into, more than friends" he pauses.

"It's okay Tobias you can say it." I lift me hand to his chin tilting his head to meet my gaze.

"What is trying it ask is," he smiles my favourite smile "Beatrice Prior, will you be my first girlfriend?" I match his smile and I frown. His frowns as well. "What?"

"I don't think I can"

"Why?"

"Well,' I pause no longer meeting his gaze "I'm pretty sure you dated someone in first grade, so I can't be your first girlfriend" our smiles meet and he tackles me into a hug.

"Don't do that" he breaths hugging me close to him "that's was harder than I though."

"It didn't have to be." I giggle as he kisses between my eye brows. "So who do you think will win the bet?"

"Uriah, he bet one day" I laugh

"Of course he did." I sigh, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure I'll get one, you get popcorn." He releases me and sets me down.

I run to the kitchen sliding around the corners in my socks. The popcorn _pop _and jumps until it's done. I walk to the couch he occupies and I lay in his lap. "What movie?"

"Rocky 5, I figured you could pick up on some moves."

"Ha-ha thanks" I say finding his blue eyes

"I wouldn't want you do get hurt" he says under his breath. I put the popcorn on the coffee table

"Of course not, that's" I pause "sweet of you." I whisper back, slipping to his dreamy blue eyes. All I can think is how much I want no space between us. I want to be a part of him. I realise what I want.

I him to _kiss_ me.

He pulls my waist closer. I hold his back feeling his muscles contract to my cold finger. His lips brush mine as how breath becomes one. His chest raises and falls as do mine.

This time when our lips meet it's a kiss, _our first kiss. _I kiss back tasting his sweet delicious breath. I grab his shoulder blade pulling myself closer. His hand cups my cheek and my stomach buzzes with excitement. My heart races with his as he pulls away.

"wow" I gasp. A smile twitches his lips and he pulls me to him again, this time more sure.

**XXXXX**

When the movie is finished Tobias drops me off at home, walking me to my door and kissing my forehead goodbye. As I walk in the door I'm dazed and I almost trip. _Tobias kissed me! I kissed Tobias!_ First thing I do is text Christina telling her were dating.

Mum made Lasagne for diner, it's amazing. "So anything happen today?" mums voice is soft and soothing.

"Yeah sort of" I have no idea how I'm going to explain. I look at them, they all stop eating but Caleb.

"What? Did you and Tobias, finally start dating?" they all laugh and I sit with my mouth open in surprise.

I narrow me eyes and mutter "Lucky guess" he laughs so hard he has a coughing fit.

"Well I think it's great Beatrice." Dad smiles but I know he'd prefer I dated no one ever.

"Yes, very good, congratulations." Mum is more genuine.

"You could have at least picked someone I could threaten without laughing at me" Caleb says rolling his eyes. Caleb and Tobias have been friends for as long as I can remember being friends with him. But Tobias and I were close, always pranking him. Caleb is a goody-goody, he has brains and is lucky enough to have Susan as a girlfriend.

After washing the dishes I have a shower and go to my room. Checking my phone I have two missed texts. One from Christina;

"I TOLD YOU!" to which I reply

"Ha-ha, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And a message from Tobias;

"Sweet dreams beautiful x" to think he thought to send that sends butterfly's threw my stomach.

"Good night x" my brain rushes as I send my text.

It takes me a good hour or two to fall asleep. Replaying _our kiss_ constantly.

**Reviews and suggestions welcome, xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews and Ideas welcome. Only one today becuase it pretty long but two or three tomorrow! **

**Alright Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris

I wake to my alarm singing to him. I moan and slap the button. I proceed to have a shower and get ready. I walk into the lounge room to my mother looking for her 'always missing keys'. Sigh and pick them up from next to the T.V.

"Here mum." I throw them to her and she catches them with her right hand and smiles.

She gives me a hug goodbye. "There's $20 on the table for you and Caleb's lunch, I love you" she walk out the door as I grin back at her.

I stand still remembering yesterday's occurrences' and can't help but feel warm inside. I hear water running and realise Caleb's up. Instantly I snap from my day dream and crap an apple for breakfast. I hear a horn honk and I race to the window seeing Tobias warm smile.

When I grab my bag I trip over an old library book I keep forgetting to return, I place it in my bag and make a mental note to retune it after school.

When I reach the shiny black Jeep Tobias' hands engulf me into a slow kiss. I wrap my hands around his back as his reach for me face. His heart is one with mine, beating in unison. As he pulls away I moan. "I waited all night to do that." He liquid blue eyes lighten and he kisses my forehead, as he guides me to the car door, "My lady." I smile as he bows before me.

We drive to Uriah and Zeke's house, collecting them as usual. When Uriah approaches his eyes narrow and he punches Tobias the stomach. Zeke bursts out in laughter. My heart races a hundred miles an hour. "What the hell?" I scream.

"Caleb called this morning. He said to keep an eye on you," He gestures to Tobias, as his eyes regulate and a grin grows across his face "don't hurt Trissy" he hugs Tobias hello and Zeke jumps in the car. As Uriah steps on the ledge of the car, as he shifts his weight to one leg he slips and wacks his head on the seat. Tobias walks up to him and whispers,

"You hit me," his serious for a second "my car _will_ take it personally." he says, Uri looks smug.

"And so will I." Making the 'I'm watching you' pointing two fingers at my eyes then him, poking my tongue out. Tobias blushes, grabbing my waist pulling me close.

"Thanks Tris" He winks. For a second he looks young. The same way he looked when we were kids, _innocent._

* * *

In science Tobias and I plan a camping trip for the weekend. Apparently Will's grandparents own a lake house 100km out of the city, and scene its Wills birthday they offered it to him for 2 days.

I never realised Will was so close to Tobias. But actually they had classes together since Will joined this school. Will parents both work in advertisement, meaning Wills gone to several different schools. I remember when he and Christina first started dating, she balled her eyes out terrified shed finally found 'the one' and he could leave at any moment. It's been 2 and half years since then, she brings it up now and then but doesn't cry about t any more.

In gym we play baseball and since I'm not too keen to play I sit at the end of the line with Uriah while Lynn and Will are out on the field. "How was your date with Marlene" ask squinting out to the game with my hand over my eyes, but not actually watching it or caring.

"It was just me and her," he sighs "it sucked, it was the most awkward thing. I think it actually might have been better if Zeke was there embarrassing me." I laugh. "but we ended up kissing, she said she liked how nervous I was."

"I think you two would be cute." He eyes brighten. I sit there replying the kiss with Tobias. Swiftly my day dream is broke.

"PRIOR! Get your ass on the field!" coaches voice ring in my ears as I stand. "I can't wait to see how uncoordinated you are in MMA Beatrice." His laugh sounds like a dying seal.

I step up to the base and I realise it Lynn who's bowling. _Crap_, I think to myself. A smirk grows across her face. I frown my eyebrows slightly, before relaxing my facial muscles, showing no emotion. If I act afraid it will encourage her. Just like a dog smells fear, Lynn reads it on peoples face.

The ball flies directly towards my face. My eyes widen as I duck.

"COME ON PRIOR!" coach yells echoing across the oval.

My face tightens in frustration. And before I knock it another balls falling for me. I don't duck. But I don't swing either. It soars right past me and the bat direction in coaches hand.

"PRIOR! MAN UP!"

"Shut up!" I hiss face him, this surprises him.

This time I narrow my eyes on the ball. It's just me and the ball. I am brave.

I hit the ball directly. I drop my bat sprinting to all three bases making a home run.

"You're up Uriah!" his voice monotone

"Yes coach." As he approaches the base he turns towards me "good job Tris" he grins giving me thumbs up. Before he can turn around Lynn throws the ball at the back of his head. Lynn and I break out laughing.

* * *

At lunch the camping trip s all that we talk about. Lynn isn't coming because she has a family occasion to attend, but all know she doesn't want to get caught up with us _love birds_. Zeke's taking a tent for him and Shauna since there are only three bed rooms. We all know why he offered first.

In English Christina forces me to tell her everything that happened last night. I try not to give her everything because some things only him and I should know. In math Zeke raves on about MMA and I feel like should listen but I can't help but tune out. Christina intercepts the convocation now and then with questions and she seems seriously interested.

"What do you think?" Christina chimes.

"About?" I asked confused as ever, when knows what she could be babbling about. It's one thing I love about her. She carries the convocation. It's easy and flows, and rarely awkward. Unless I'm not listening, which happens a lot obviously.

"Me joining MMA? I sounds amazing, plus you need a girlfriend there." She smiles. She always considers others, although sometimes she's a little too honest, but again something I love about her. She has no fear.

"That would be great." I agree.

She quickly puts her name on the signup sheet. As she does so two hands wrap around my waist from the back, then his lips pecking mine as I turn to face his deep lupus-lazuli eyes, which brighten when they meet mine. "Come to my place this afternoon?"

"Sure, but remind me to drop off a book before I leave." I say gazing into his eyes.

"Of course" he winks.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was re-reading alliegent and I couldn't stop. Anyway review and all that jazz!**

Tobias

Her face is still the entire trip. _I wonder what she's thinking_. Is she thinking about me? She's all I think about ever. Thanks to her, the pain I feel goes numb.

"What are you thinking about?" her lips twitch.

"You," I feel the heat rise in my cheeks "and how you very good looking." Her eyes gleam and her eyelashes flutter. As I put my car in park I guide my eyes to hers.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sarcasm drips off my words. "Actually, your gorgeous." Before I can smile her lips are moving with mine together. Her fingers lightly brush my ear, then my hair, eventually making it to the back of my neck. As I pull away she moans licking my lips one last time.

"We have a lot of science homework and we have to write a list for food."

"What?" he voice cracks, as it usually does when she surprised.

"At lunch you agreed to write a food list for Christina?"

"Oh…" she obviously tuned out as usually. "I was busy think of you" now she blushes as I do.

We take a good 2 hours to finish all our homework, but most of the time it was our science. When we write the food list she pecks me with a kiss after every new food I contribute.

"It's getting dark, and that library book won't retune its self." She smiles, my heart stops. There will never be enough hours in the day to spend with her.

"I'll drive you?"

"Nah, I need to get in some cardio before MMA, plus it's no far." I nod as I frown. She giggles. She stands up and I get her waist as I stand. She nests her head in my shoulder. "I'll call you as soon as I get home."

She leaves, and when she does, she takes a piece of me with her. I sigh and fall back on my bed.

I can't believeI'm finally with _her. Trissy._ _I'm with Trissy._

We met in Pre- School when we were four. My mum spiked my hair in four spikes. The first thing Tris ever said to me was "Hey spike." Followed by the cutest giggle. I hated it. I was pissed, I told her to never take to me to which she said "Sorry four, I didn't know." And since then we hung out at least once a week with one exception.

When we finished primary my mum took me to meet some of my European family, so we travelled Europe for 4 weeks. When we returned and I went back to school I saw her. Tris looked beautiful, and I had missed her so much. She is and was my best friend, my girlfriend.

I've kissed _Tris._

I jerk out from my bed and race out the door forgetting my car.

I didn't kiss her goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was rushed but I did my best to proof. Sorry about the issue Im not sure what happen. Lots of drama here. Anyway review please, love you. Xoxo**

Tris

As soon as I shut the library door a rush of loneliness dawns on me. Another twelve hours without my Tobias. The memories of our first kiss rush in my head making me dazed, my smile reaches my eyes.

It's getting dark, I left Tobias' at least twenty minutes ago, I didn't realise how far the library was. I turn back the direction I came to get home. I find my 'trade mark' short cut that always takes me home. I've showed all my friends and they seem to always think it's creepy. Only Tobias comes down here with me. I think matter in fact.

Now that I pay attention the red brick on the ninety present set sun shadows, they are a little gothic-ly spooky. I sign knowing Tobias is probably waiting for my text, I walk faster. InstantlyI taste salty sweat and I see nothing.

A hand grips around my mouth and the other around my eyes.I bite the palm until taste blood. "You bitch!" he scream. It's Peter. The heat rushes to my face as he lets me see. I scream but nothing comes out.

He pushes me to the brick wall slamming my body. He rips my hair back, "Where's four now?" I know her smirks proud of himself. I hear a laugh, it's not him. Its Al, the person I once called a best friend, until he said I was using all my friends for no particular reason.

I feel peters hand slip off my mouth.

"Two guys on one girl? You're pathetic! ILL KILL" his hand grips my mouth again, cupping t so I can't bite. He rams my head into the wall as he forces his hand up my shirt touching every part of me. I cry.

"Tris are you really seven-teen? You feel twelve?" that's old, his been saying it since turned 14. But it's the reason I'm afraid of intimacy.

He rips my hair again smashing me into the wall then the ground. As my ears ring as I try to scream. Before I can catch my breath AL's kicking me in my ribs as peter laughs before joining in.

"OI!" a deep soothing voice exclaims. I shudder as they stop. He's here to rescue me. He found me. Tobias found me. The last tear streams down my face. My vision blurs, but of what I can make out Tobias hits them to the point they expect it and they don't defend themselves.

He gathers me in his arms my face resting against his chest and my legs above his toned arms. I love him so much. "You found me" the tears retune as I wrap my arms around his neck trying to kiss him before my ribs disagree. He bends his neck to kiss me. His deep blue eyes are hard. Dangerous.

"I'm taking you to the hospital then the police." His voice is hard.

"No" I protest. A line creases between his eyebrows. "They'll think and pathetic! I'm not! I was just surprised!" his lipstwitch trying to smile but he doesn't let them.

"Of course Tris, only you would disagree. I don't care I'm taking you there. Those idiots need to pay!" his voice is hard as scolds me.

"No, I can't" I meet his surprised eyes as a tear flows "Tobias, they 'touched' me" I sob. His eyes tighten like I've never seenbefore. He breaths almost growling, as if his hyperventilating. He grits his teeth no longer meeting my gaze.

"Fine, but you're staying at mine so I can take care of you." He gives up. I shouldn't have told him. This will make him psychotic.

"I'll ask Christina to drop off some of my clothes that are at hers in the morning" he doesn't react. I feel dazed and tired.

"I'll kill them" I think he mutters but I'm too deep in sleep to reply or know if it's real.


End file.
